fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Make-a-adventure (DLC)
About Its a expansion for Fluffytail Worldwide Adventure, Its a level creator. Gameplay You can place many things, springs, power ups, enemies and even more, Build til' your heart's content! Its simple, find what you want to play in the item menu. You unlock items in the "Story mode" of this game! Stage themes #Grass #Forest #Cave (Sub-Settings: Snow, Desert, ETC) #Snow (Sub-Setting: Glacier) #Desert #City (Sub-setting: Nighty Night City) #Factory #Beach #Ocean #Lava #Savannah #Fort #Mountain (Sub-setting: Snow, Desert, Machine) #House (Sub-setting: Haunted) #Graveyard Extras #Nightime (Sub-Setting) #Moon (Or any planet of your Choice) #Sky #Space Station Enemies Bud A small enemy that can be defeated by attacking it or jumping. Big Bud A bigger bud that can be stunned and then defeated in a similar manner of a normal bud Butterflier A butterfly with flight goggles Acorn Bag A bag that tends to fly away from Fluffy, stomp it to get 10 Acorns Thorns A huge rose that's the boss of Fresh Forest, attacks by launching it's thorns. To attack bounce off the top of the Thorns and hit it's head. Winged Bud A bud that has wings so it can fly Turnip A turnip that charges towards you with it's spiked-like front. Coconut Rolls down hills, can be thrown at other enemies Tough Turnip A bigger turnip that can only be defeated by hiting it's backside Buzzy A huge bee that has a straw, it trys to suck you up using it, by attack the straw it makes him fall so you can attack it! Blinky Light A traffic light that when it turns red shoots a ray that can turn characters into stone for a short one Speeder A car that charges at you similar to a Turnip or Tough Turnip but can be rode like a motorcycle power up. Baa-Bomb A sheep shaped bomb that explodes Foil Hatter The returning boss from Nighty Night City, It throws objects that when they hit a wall they can be thrown back at him. Blip A small gooey fish that can't hurt you but can be defeated using any attack underwater Kelp A Kelp monster that can take away oxygen from your oxygen meter if it catches you. Snapper A salmon and shark hybrid that tries to bite you to do damage. Hermit A crab with a hard shell that spins towards you to do damage Trident Bud A smaller Bud that throws Spiked Tridents at you! Meteor-Oink Once placed in the level it charges from the top to attack, once it hits SOLID ground it gets stuck so you can hit it. Bubble Bud A tropical bud that looks like its had to much root beer and is coughing up bubbles, if you get caught in one you will start to float away! Tad-Tune This tadpole is very musical, but it doesn't sound that good, be on the look out because their music can hurt you! Fat Bud This anormally sized bud can't be defeated but by throwing it you can stun ground enemies Lettuce Lark A aggressive bird made out of lettuce that swoops at you Explode Pop When thrown it Explodes! Bandi-cat A cat bandit that have many versions, like charging or throw bags of Cat food! Gooey Bud This Bud has Goo and Grime on it, and it can't be defeated Candle Bud A bud that hides under platforms and pushes a candle that's fire can rise to do damage. Fork Bud Carries a fork that can damage you! Plate A runaway plate that can crush you! Suds A floating bubble that push you around but can't hurt you Angry Lookaliri A Massive Lookaliri that flies at the top of the stage launching Sharp Feathers into the ground, you have to throw the feathers at it to do damage! Flarizard (Credit to Chip) These firey lizards are armed with Spears and Swords to chop you up! Lantern She is a time traveling Bounty Hunter, which was told to destroy Fluffy (Lorde asked her), she thought she killed him in the wreckage of the house but she was wrong! She attacks in many ways so stay focused! Matchstick A creature that carries a light to lure its prey, Stay on high alert! Mummy A mummified fluffytail that charges towards you, wait, Did he wrap himself in toilet paper? Nibbles A food scrap that wants you scrapped Mummifed Chaos A mysterious entity that chases you! If you get cornered you die! "Gardener" Bud Runs around watering the ground to grow hands and other body parts from the ground Bud Pharoh In order to defeat him you have throw buds and other enemies at it until the face comes off, then you can get at least 2 hits before it comes back on! Hit it 12 times to win! Thicket A type of Lookaliri that is camoflauged and swoop down to attack Boney These Dogs give chase when a Bone Key is took from them! They can only be stunned Zello (Zombie Jello) These Slime-like creatures walk around, if your seen they actively chase you so they can eat you! Acorn These aggresive Acorns drop down and explode when you pass by! Citrusinesis He stays in the center the screen sending Magical Citiruses to chase you, in order to do damage you have to chuck enemies at him! Avocados These are special versions of buds that drop Pits that contain power ups when defeated! Bubble Gum These gooey creatures throw bubble gum that slows down the player Bloop These squids only inhabit sugary sodas and generate air bubbles, so they do more good then they do harm. Caramel Crocodile These caramel covered crocodiles are tough customers. They take blow after blow, but after tipping them over you can easily defeat them. Toppler These Umbrellas spin fast that launch small tornados that can hurl fluffytails away! Heli-bud These buds have helicopter helmets that allow them to not be stomped unlike Winged buds Rainbow Bud These buds run right towards you and explode! Leaving rainbow residue making the ground slippery! Fluttery These things either hop around or they are in clouds and drop enemies Rainbow Fluffytails These arent enemies, but they give you items when found, similar to Bloops they can't even harm you. Crusher These enemies try to crush you under there huge weight allowing them to instantly kill you! Rainbow Cannon Shoots rainbows, enough said. Zappy A cloud that throws thunderbolts Rift Not so much a enemy, just some that creates constant enemies! Lorde He acts in a similar way that he was in FWWA but you have to get him on the ground similar to the final boss version. Putty These clay creatures roll around and if they touch you, you get stuck on them Radish These Rad Radishes charge at you and are the size of big buds Big Famer Bud They run across the arena, then into the back ground where they throw poison crops at you. You need to stomp them serveral times to win. In order to place him you have to have Baller Bud These really obese buds can only roll, and they can bump you around while your in a hamster ball! Soda Can Bud These buds throw explosive soda cans that explode on impact Pin These huge living bowling pins are used to guide you while your in a hamster ball. (Why is there so many enemies related to the hamster ball?) Rebel Radish This huge radish spins around trying to knock you into spikes or anything else. To defeat him you have to bump him into something while he's dizzy. Weather Weather can be used to create some unique levels using the weather setting Mighty Wind It seems like the wind is picking up! It can blow around you and other interactive objects Rain Its raining, it sometimes fillings holes with water over time. Snowing Sometimes Snowflakes cover the screen Acid Rain You take damage over time if your not in cover Lightning Storm It shoots electric shocks that can do Massive Damage Hail (Snow only) Shoots a onslaught of Snowflakes that can do damage Unreal Aurora (Night only) Makes the stage have antigravity so you float Frostburn The ground is burning hot while the sky is freezing cold. Sunburn! You have to keep you Thermal heat down, if you reach 100% you die, but staying under things keeps you cool! Fog It's hard to see in, but its so Calming! Course Options Clear Condition #Reach to the Goal #Don't get Hurt #Don't Jump #Defeat (Insert Enemy and Amount) #Don't Touch (Insert Thing) #Collect All (Insert Collectable) #Reach the Goal with (Insert Creature) in Tow #Beat (Insert Creature) to the goal Magic Morphs These Customs are unlocked after certain Story Mode Stages are complete, after being unlocked they can use in user levels or their own, they can choose what can be used, and if there forced or not. All this depends on the player, and if the creator premits the use of them, sense not all of them do! Fluff-zilla Fluffy is now a huge giant that can destroy almost anything! Very Very Tiny Tiny Fluff Makes tiny small with less health Orange Juice The Poison and Lava is now Orange Juice, which instead of killing you just damages you, oranges are acidic! Fluffopack Fly everywhere with a Fluffo powered jetpack! Woohoo! Hive Mind All enemies are passive until attacked, angry enemies do more damage! Run Fluffy Run! Fluffy can't stop moving, you can only jump and walljump, as well as slide too! Staying Asleep Any respawning enemies stay dead. Minty-Fresh Breath Laser Lasagna is now replaced by Mints, which allows Fluffy to breath harmless Minty Fresh Breath! Auto-Power Up You can choose the power up of your choice to have at the begining of the level! Medusa Curse All enemies are now stone, which makes them unable to be defeated (Note: They still act the same) Sunny Side Up Everything is now upside down Course Elements Basic Materials Blocks A solid piece of ground that can be tweaked to become a slope that you can slide off of. Or you can turn it into ice that can be melted, the possiblities are endless! Breakable Blocks Blocks that can be broken in many ways, can be tweaked for the amount of damage needed to break, the steel version can only be broken by bombs and other extreme forces Items These effect fluffy and even some enemies, for example a Orange Lavaburst can make enemies shoot fire or have a fire related ability! Spikes These do damage to fluffy but not enemies unless tweaked Semisolids These Blocks can be phased through from the bottom, can be tweaked in many ways asides from looks, they can be come bridges that you can phased through by pressing down. Liquids This allows for liquids to be put in levels like water, lava or poison! Falling Blocks/Platforms After a while after being stepped on they fall! Gizmos Switchs and Triggers Both these can trigger other Gizmos and other techincal objects Move-able objects These objects can be moved in many ways, most of them can be thrown or picked up, others can only be moved by harder forces, like panels or other things! Warp Science Objects like doors or portals or plain warps can be used to warp the player to different places and subareas, can be tweaked so that warps can only be used by a trigger or switch Checkpoint These save where the player was last, and they respawn there when they die! Scales and Sewsaws These move when anything steps on them, they act similar but the scale platforms can fall off Springs Springs come in many shapes and sizes, which allow many different things, like how high can they bounce things, and can be wired up to bounce after a trigger has becomed triggered. (Try saying that 3 times fast) You can also make Catapults as well Panels These have many purposes, they can make a path for blocks or platforms to follow, they can make the player go faster, they are more useful for advanced makers! Conveyor Belts and Moving objects Asides from the basic Conveyor Belt many objects move in one way or another, which lets be real, there's too many to list! Glow Block Best used at night or fog because they product light as long as held, which allows more things to be seen! Planetiod They are miniture planets with there own gravitional pull, they can be colored or kept plain. But are best used in the planets theme, or at least the Night Sub theme Cosmic Clusters These are a type of planetiod that can be destoryed, they can be made out of lots of things that act differently! Its hard to break but once you break a raingoldium one you get a 1up! Or when a aurion is broken it makes the screen white for 5 seconds! Disco Ball These can either be actived by switchs or just by the player being near. They light up dark levels, which are best used for night time levels or fog. Burners and other emitters Many things can be shot or created by emitters, include enemies, hazards or even items. Hidden Exit Is a alternate exit that can only be used when a trigger activates it, or a warp key is used. NPCs There are many npcs you can choose from, they normally have a message for you! Other times they walk around having a good time (Note: Moving Npcs are just recordings that you make for them to follow.). They can interact with most objects except enemies and breakables. Schmup Vehicles These can change entire levels from flying a small airplane to running enemies over with a car. There's lots of vehicles you can choose from, but remember that some only work in certain themes. Special Effects These can add a new layer of things to you course, from intense moment to a calm walk through the forest these can add lot of feels into your course! Plants and other scenery Many things can a bland course have style! Like give it some bushes if in a forest! Or adding some machines in a factory, some things even have special purposes! New Power Ups Asides from the originals here's all the new power ups Coming Soon Story Fluffy's House got destoryed and he has to rebuild it! You can rebuild your house with the help of Fluffy's friends, but you have to help them to do so! House Parts #Walls (4 Missions) #Roof (6 Missions) #Living Room (12 Missions) #Kitchen (10 Missions) #Bathroom (7 Missions) #Bedroom (Final Mission) Missions NO BRAINER I need some IQ fragments for my robot again, but some enemies took them, can you help - Kurbz Clear Condition: '''Collect all IQ Fragments from the enemies. Just A Remix Someone broke my mixtape, and some enemies scattered the parts.. Release is in 3 minutes! Could ya help? -Oby '''Clear Condition: '''Collect All Mixtape Pieces in 3 minutes! Not so fun, Under the sun So.... i kind of lost my Beach Ball during my trip to the desert and now its to hot to go back. but im sure you can do it, right? - Bounce '''Clear Condition: '''Find his Beach Ball in the Heat! Cheesy Joke Hey, can you bring me my Cheese in return you can borrow my key to unlock more Missions - Reese '''Clear Condition: '''Collect his cheese in 2 Minutes Wait, that's 3 Fluffytails in a Trench Coat!? Hey kid, do you want a challenge? Then step right up. The reward is this exclusive piece of furniture you cant get anywhere else! - Mystery '''Clear Condition: '''Defeat all Bosses A Berry Bad Situation Yeah, I crashed my berry truck and lost all my berry crates..... hm? You wouldn't mind helping? Thank you. - Cranberry '''Clear Condition: '''Collect all Berry Crates A Cat-astrophe My house! My house! Cat bandits have stolen my house! Now I can't get in there and they are taking my stuff....-Sparkle '''Clear condition: Clear the house of cats and return objects to their rightful owner A Lorde of Secrets It seems like Lorde's up to no good again, can you find out what's he doing in his top secret base? - Mystery Clear Condition: '''Reach the Goal Titanic Fail! Oh no! My friends got stuck on a Cruise ship, can you help them? - Fluffo-bot '''Clear Condition: Reach the goal with all 5 fluffy-bots in tow A Hoppy Challenge Haven't seen you in a while, wanna race? That would be nice! - Buster Clear Condition: '''Beat Buster to the Goal Amber Ambush These flarizards Were Ferocious killers, I actually Found a way to Keep Them Inside, They broke out, Send help! - Corkscrew '''Clear Condition: '''Reach the Goal in 5 Minutes or Less Cheese on the Moon The Moon is made out of Cheese? Well I want some Moon Cheese? Do you? - Reese '''Clear Condition: '''Collect all Moon Cheese Wedges Greetings From Mt Fluffo I'm meeting my cousin on Mt Fluffo for Vacation, Wanna Come? - Batty '''Clear Condition: Reach the Goal Final Showdown So, want to settle the score? Good Luck trying to surive my Fortress - Lantern Clear Condition: '''Defeat Lantern A Wild Ride I need a bit of help getting home, but these warping Gizmos don't help much! Can you get me one of those Speeders' machines? - Mysterious Traveller '''Clear Condition: '''Reach the goal while driving a Speeder Car Walking with Doggo (Note: Doggo is a friend of mines) Bark bark, bark! Aroo? (Hey, you, have you ever wanted to suffer for no reason? Great, then help me with this!) -Doggo '''Clear Condition: Reach the goal with at least 5 Bone Keys Super Ducky's First Flight I wanna be a hero! But I don't have a good example and my friends are stuck, a little help? - Quack Clear Condition: Reach the goal with all Fluffytails in tow Over the Rainbow I lost my raingoldium while in space! Can you help? -Codicat Clear Condition: Collect all 8 Raingoldium Samples Risky Rentals Hey, I've been thinking instead of living in my airship I should live in a house, can you prehaps help me find a good place? - Max '''Clear Condition: '''Reach the Goal Music Grass - Splash Hill 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRmd245fkg8 Forest - Bouncebout Woods https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnngS45PuA4 Cave (Normal) - Spiky Stroll https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1eIGsUqDUY Cave (Snow) - Chill Chasm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3A9igigirU Cave (Desert) - Scorpion Desert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7aEwkBn470 Desert - Terraria Desert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sELjOl9gP-k Snow (Normal) - Ice Cap 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yPi_XoqJYA Snow (Glacier) - Frozen Factory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKpAEDb1y3E City - Chemical Plant 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIKa8bS8T1c Factory - Scrap Brain 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-mV_edALyk Rain - Liquid Emotion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_pnoSQYjKQ Snow - A little light Snow Fall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMl6TWZMrbU Acid Rain - Mario's Villa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eefw9nm1zEY Storm - Firestorm! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiU4M4LAcz0 Mighty Wind - Sky Road https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TKJFWmoqXE Unreal Aurora - Indigo Quarry Night https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gt8dYQbDUtI Hail - CEZ remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uLEkHCDDak Frostburn! - Ultimate Battle Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KorjyafgceE Planets - Purple Comet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scNHOHOjPtQ Sky - Aerial Garden https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhGkjcCA1Fg Beach - Bloo Bay Beach https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0c7T_Bffr4 Ocean - Labyrinth Zone Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jixl-ZV8HTg Sunburn - Glass Desert Relaxed https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvTDVElwYt0 Fog - Hilltop act 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVR4fkUgQgw Lava - Burning Hill Zone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ErXooT13Zs Savannah - Sweet Mountain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxw61TG40aM Fort - Tower Showdown 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vhZcqbQI-8 Boss 1 - Fortress Boss https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9vP05D_HyQ Boss 2 - Major Boss https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wfez_8mbSpI Boss 3 - Major Boss (Sonic 3 Hard Edition) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMREfVNrtXY Final Boss - Finalest Boss https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXMWFm9wqTM Mountain - Snow day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwUCbMqKKCQ Mountain (Snow) - White Park https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNt4jBwbCVo Mountain (Desert) - Desert Ruins 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwQQGicfI2g Mountain (Machine) - Metro Madness 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HujgSFPA2A House - Special Level https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVl89DJu1Ms Haunted House - Yoshi's Island Castle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY80bejJBgE Space Station - Egg Planet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB0nVQwcKd4 Graveyard - Moon Grains https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkbuhM4N--I Gallery Sketch (29).png|Buster! Make-a-adventure.png|Art for it Sketch (31).png|Lantern (Final Boss) Category:Fan DLC Category:Original Games Category:Ionic's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Maker Games